dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Alec
Alec is a member of Outcast Force and a very strong believer in justice. He has almost perfect aim when using twin pistols, however he is not that good at using any other type of gun. Out of the rest of Outcast Force, he is often the one to solve cases involving mystery or crime, basically he is like the detective of the group. More often than not, Alec can get excited over stupid things and try to get everyone else excited as well. Alec is one of the most dependable people on the team, he tends not to lie and believes that everyone is equal no matter what. Bio When Alec was a young kid, he would always travel, always. He never really went to school or had a steady home for more than a month. His mother was the only one in his life that was always with him, she taught him everything he needed to know. Alec didn't always want to travel, he planned to stop one day when he got older, and make actual friends. When he was 16 years old, he went to a small country by the name of Lamia, where he met Kathy who was 3 years younger than him, she was amazed that he traveled everywhere, she wanted to do that too, they only knew each other every 3 days but Alec promised that one day he would come back for her, and take her on an awesome adventure. Years later, after Alec turned 20 he decided to find a place to stay, but he also wanted to go somewhere where he can justify people. After a lot of traveling around for over a year, he found Outcast Force. He joined instantly, he was excited to be a part of a team like this, a team that is close and kills for the right reasons. After joining her remembered a promise he made, to go back and get a little girl he met several years ago, and he went back and he brought Kathy to Outcast Force. Ever sense that he and Kathy had been best friends, as she owed him a lot. Personality Alec is a very energetic guy, the simplest thing could get him really excited or the opposite. Due to the fact that he has traveled a lot, he is very knowledgeable about other cultures and knows a lot of things normal people don't, however all he really wants is to stay with his friends in one place. Alec loves mystery, he lives for it. He loves to slove any kind of case or anything like that. The thing Alec basically lives for is anything that has to do with justice, he believes that no human is superior to another by birth, rather their actions define where they would fit into their superiority to others. Trivia * Often argues with Arce, due to the fact that she acts like she's better than everyone. * His mom had him while she was still in her teens. * Really good at communicating with other people, horrible with animals even though he likes them. * Can be really protective of his teammates, all of them, especially Dale. * Really hates getting sick. * He can pretty much only use twin pistols as weapons, though his aim is great. * He's part Irish, but he doesn't really show it in any way. * His last name comes from Anne Cormac. Voice Same as Suzaku Kururugi from Code Geass Theme Category:Characters